Talk:Endangered/Issue 13 (Old)/@comment-PBR Sharpshoot-20140214015750
rectum a fgt Ok get ready for an incredibly underwhelming comment to an incredibly amazing and overwhelming issue. I love the fact while everything is dying and driving down into chaos, you don't try to add every character in and instead focus on a small amount of characters, in this case our leads and Joel/Reyes. I'll start off with Vicky first! Her plot in the issue had that slower, calmer pace, I mean as much as it could have possibly had in such an issue. But that being said, this kind of pace fitz Vicky the best imo but it was really exciting. Her first apocalyptic experience (second i guess) consists of separating herself from the crowd in search of Lara. But from all the vomiting to the small game of hide and seek to those gunshots (O SHIII) I was reading carefully to see Vicky brave through it all! Now next up is Joel/Reyes aka the Mixed Race Duo. I really like their relationship, with Joel being the older and wiser thug who befriends the younger but equally adept yet not as treacherous Reyes, whom it looks like he has a soft spot for. I gasped as soon as the butt of the rifle hit Joel's head and the fight that ensued afterwards was great as well. I specially gotta give kudos to Reyes there for using the infected to his advantage. But now I wonder where exactly they'll end up with a mob boss after their heads in the middle of the damn apocalypse. Very exciting action scene, which I think you do exceptionally well on! Next is Mike Mike and his apocalyptic trek of biblical proportions! okay so leaving off from that last arc 1 cliffhanger where Mike Mike got his first infected kill, I was peeling my eyes in attention for Mike Mike. I loved how you pretty much summarized what the apocalypse does to people in Mike's run for safety, from the pushing and shoving to the cold ass murder for free stuff. And OMG I THOUGHT MIKE MIKE GOT BIT WTF FGT JPJ;LKJLKJ;LKJ;LKJ;LKJL;KAJLKJ but he made it out through that unscathed and I'm happy af about that ;3 But then, imo, the most symbolic part of the apocalypse comes into play, the views people have on its causes. In this case, a religious thinks he got left behind in the second coming. Mike Mike got some amazing development here when he initially felt the need to care about this man but is horribly snapped to think otherwise after he sees the man killing his own family. I'm not gonna lie, the man's religious speech of dementia really impressed me! You really do some of the best dialogue on the site! But yeah this experience will in no doubt continue to affect Mike Mike's choices in the future of the apoc. (BTW NIGGA I NOTICED YOU LEFT HIM LOCKED UP WITH 3 BODIES WITH NO BRAIN INJURIES MIKE MIKE BETTER F THEM UP AIGHT?) And now I get to comment on my most anticipated part of the issue omg omg omg omg! Reck clearly underestimates the shit out of everything he sees and this fgt paid for it hard omg! First off the bullet interchange at the beginning where James narrowly avoids his death and Sarah's thanks to those parental instincts of his! Lockng her up in the bathroom was sweet as well<3 but then right after that is where shit really started to go down! FIRST OFF. The genius play by James to slip out and kill the lights. Reck lost his ace here and James managed to even up the odds despite the presence of the firearm. SECOND. The real fist fit begins! I love how even though James is big and strong and Reck is a twiggy shit James still struggled to fight him because as you said, he ain't a fight but fgt Reck is (or was lolololololol). But James got that upper hand. THIRD. Reck made the mistake of the makng sexual remarks showing interest in Sarah. I think imo that's what really pushed James to want to murder his ass and SHOOT OFF HIS DICK HAHA FOURTH. Sarah steps by shooting Reck the shoulder, giving James all the time he needed for the big finisher FIFTH AND FINAL James effortlessly DROWNS reck's ass with with his greater strength! I loved how the kill was with his bare hands and not by swiping his gun! What made this so much better at the end was tying it back up with James' stress at the end. He finally got blow off some steam and I couldn't be any happier that it was on fgt Reck! AMAZING issue infected! You really showed off what perks you have as a writer with this issue and even though you were tired when you wrote it it couldn't have come out any better! This was amazingly solid from beginning to end. A great start to arc 2 HAHA RECTUM DEAD FGT